


Quest for Vengeance

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Series: Quests [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: Aredhel was tired of Idril sending the gondolindrim after her little boy, so she decided to take the matters into her own hands... and gain herself a wig in the process.
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Idril Celebrindal & Maeglin | Lómion, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor
Series: Quests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Quest for Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot as a gift for my dear sister!! Hope you all enjoy it!!

“Lómion dear!! We are back!!” Aredhel happily announced as her husband and her entered the house. With all the work Eöl was having at the forge, they hardly have time to spend together, so Maeglin offered to manage the orders that weekend so the couple could spend a few days alone. What they didn´t expect was that, when they arrived back, they found their house trampled over as if there has been a stampede. 

“What happened here?” the Avari smith said, lifting a vase from the floor. Under it, he found a broken arrow with a mark that could only belong to the Hammer of Gondolin. He soon made a theory, one that didn´t sit well with him. He extended his hand to his wife, showing her the arrowhead. “Aredhel…”

“Oh, Valar” the princess ran towards the entrance of the panic room, something that they have added when they were notified of their son´s return and the hate the former hidden city inhabitants had for him. She fished her neck for the key, thanking the Valar that she had the only spare one, and opened it. “Lómion…”

“You are back, great” Maeglin greeted them, smiling. He tried to act as if nothing happened, her brave little boy, but she could sense it. He was scared. A strong anger started to grow in her heart, as she realised what happened in her absence. “I´m sorry, I couldn´t finish with the orders…”

“Don´t worry, I can deal with them quickly” Eöl answered, surprisingly understanding. “How about you help me? That way we are going to finish even more quickly.”

“Yes” his son answered, happy to have something to do that would help him tame the fear he was still feeling.  
“You do that” his mother approached from behind, putting hand of their shoulders. “I have to go to the market to buy some ingredients for dinner, but I will be back soon” the noldorin princess vacated the room quickly and went straight for a pyromancer´s shop. A pyromancer that used to be good friends with her son back in Gondolin. 

“Hello, Malenion” 

“Ahhh, princess Irissë, I wasn´t expecting you to come. But you are welcome, of course, to test all my merchandize…”

“You know very well that I´m not here for that” she said, crossing her arms.

“Of course not” he sighed, taking his hands away from the boxes. “Before anything, I will leave it clear that I didn´t have anything to do with the attack on Lord Lómion while you were away, nor did any of my fellow former moles.”

“So there was an attack”

“More like a mob that wanted to take advantage of your absence” the elf continued, keeping his eyes on the floor.   
“They were mainly Hammers sent by Lord Rog in person, but some members of other houses joined when they were informed about who they were hunting.”

“I see” when she saw Rog again, he will feel the wrath of a mother. Then she congratulated herself for knowing something like this would eventually happen and provide her son with a place he could safely hide in until those barbarians calmed down. “I suppose my dear younger brother was the one to inform Rog about Lómion being home alone at last.”

“You are mistaken, my lady” Aredhel turned to say to him that she couldn´t be, as only members of her family knew that she was leaving for the weekend. “Someone informed them, but it wasn´t Lord Turgon.”

“Then who…”

“It was Lady Idril” her blood ran cold for a second before her anger started to burn again. It was true that her Lómion has been kind of obsessed with Itarillë in their youth and done terrible things because of it, but during his stay in Mandos have managed to move on from her. The boy needed a lot of therapy and patience to manage, but now he was actually more interested smiting that a partner. A partner that was definitely not going to be Idril.  
But… but that girl refused to accept that Maeglin have passed a page. Her paranoid mind was convinced that the traitor was still obsessed with her and bidding his time to capture her. Her father was of the same mind, so he was constantly fighting with his sister, who only wanted to protect her little boy.

“That bitch” Irissë muttered, clenching her fists. “I will show her…”

“Ehhhh… princess… do I have to remind you that kinslaying is still penalised by the law?”

“Oh, there is no need for that. Not when there are better ways to get revenge” Aredhel said, smiling creepily at the elf, who shuddered. “Do you have some sleeping draught? I might have need of it.”

-Later-

Tuor was having a good day so far. Eärendil have come to visit them briefly earlier, Idril was calm, the sun was as splendid as always and he got to sit down in one of the benches of the garden to read a book while he waited for Tilion´s apparition. With a last look at his perfect life companion, who had fallen asleep in the garden under a great tree, the human went to the library to choose his reading material for the day. He grabbed a light tome of comedy, sat himself and open it…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” he felt to the ground when he heard the scream Itarillë gave. She ran to his wife, a knife on his hand, willing to protect her from anything… only to find her completely bald, something that made him stop him cold. Just what…

“Itarillë?” he asked, noticing the mortified expression she made as she looked at her reflexion in a mirror he was sure she didn´t own. Swallowing down his laughter (the scene was funny, no one could say the contrary), he approached her. “Dear, what happened?”

“I… I don´t know…” the elf answered, horrified as she surveyed the damage. She still has hair in some places, patches of shaggy shorn golden hair, but that only contributed to her now horrendous look. “I… I felt asleep here and… and… I don´t know!!” she cried, lowering the mirror. “Must have happened while I was unconscious!!”

“Shhhhh, it´s okay, my love, you don´t look that bad” he lied, knowing that if he didn´t, he will have to spend a century calling the couch his bed. 

“I´m horrendous!!”

“Listen to me, please, it´s not so bad”

“And the worst is…” the princess of Gondolin stopped in that moment, having turned around the mirror to stop looking at her hideous cut. Her face twisted into a frown when she noticed the runes that were engraved into the metal surface. Avari runes. Immediately Itarillë´s wailing turned into a growl of fury. “That little pervert…”

“Idril, sweetie, I sincerely doubt Lómion did this…”

“Of course he did!! He couldn´t have me, that´s why he took with him a part of me with himself!! That rat must have been planning this since I found him stalking me in the market the other day!!” Tuor raised an eyebrow, having been there when the alleged stalking happened. He saw Maeglin, of course, but the former prince didn´t pay them attention. In fact, he didn´t even noticed the couple was there too. He was too focused on the fruits he was purchasing for his mother than them. Unfortunately, Idril didn´t think the same. “I´m going to…”

“Love, we already talked about passing the page from that, no?” he tried to make her see the light. “He was there only to buy implements, he didn´t even notice that you were…”

“Even if you are right, he must have done this to take revenge on me for telling the Lords that aunt Irissë and her thug of a husband were going to be absent this weekend” the man got completely speechless. If she had done something like that… valar, what had happened to Lómion? You know, forget that. If Idril have sent the forces of Gondolin against Lómion, then AREDHEL… “It´s Rog´s fault for not being able to catch the cockroach.”

“Itarillë…”

“But this ends now!! I´m personally going to send that disgrace back to Mandos!!” the Celebrindal lifted herself from the floor, rushing into the house to get a cloak with hood to hide her bald head. The former human sighed, wondering if he should remind his wife that kinslaying was a crime. Perhaps not, remaining neutral seemed to be smart right now.

Anyway, Tuor and Idril went to Eöl´s house, who refused to let them in. The Lord of the Wing was half expecting this, as they were not the Dark Elf´s favourite persons (no one was, but the Gondolindrim have a special place in his heart. A space full of hate.), but when Tuor was beginning to think that they have dodged a bullet, Aredhel appeared in the second floor, in a balcony.

“Oh, someone lost something” the raven haired princess said, talking very loudly. The male then looked with horror as the daughter of Fingolfin extended a complete mane of golden hair, holding it in one hand. “Were you looking for this?”

“Bitch” the other nís said. “Give it back to me!!”

“Why should I? I think it will look amazing on me” Irissë put the golden hair over a strand of her own inky black one. Eöl appeared in that moment by his wife, enjoying the red face of his enemy´s daughter. “What do you think, dear? Does it get on with me?”

“I definitely think so” Idril´s face couldn´t turn more red. Or Tuor´s paler, because the couple then started to discuss plans about what to do with the golden locks that previously belonged to his dear wife. “You should make it into a wig” the avari suggested. “It´s of a lesser quality than the one of King Arafinwë and Lady Galadriel, so it doesn´t belong in a forge.”

“Lesser… quality?” an eye twitched, making the scared husband in the place take a step back. Things couldn´t get much worse than…  
“Ammë? Ada? What are you…?” Maeglin appeared in that moment, opening his eyes with horror once he realised what was happening. His mother has taken revenge for what Idril did during weekend. He was not an idiot, he knew it was her. Turgon has long since left him alone and he hasn´t bumped into any of the lords in the streets. The only one he has been remotely close to lately was his golden cousin, but he made sure not to look at her. He thought that with that she might leave him alone too.

“Lómion, dear, look what I have here” she showed him the hair. A chill went up and down his spine. Elf hair grew slowly, much more than human hair, so, because of what his mother did, Itarillë would be bald for a few months. And neither her nor her father were going to forgive that. 

“Ammë, what have you done?” he asked, wanting to drag himself all the way to the panic room and never emerging again. And why? Because Turgon and his cronies couldn´t really take revenge on Aredhel, as Fingolfin would never forgive that, so the one that was going to take the brunt of their anger was…

“Come on, Lómion, it´s not so bad. In fact, I think she looks much better like this” Irissë continued with her jokes, laughing loudly along with Eöl. Their son looked at his formerly golden haired cousin, who returned him a glare that contained all the hate in the world. 

Yep, he was dead. 

-A year later-

“I´m glad to have you here, dear Itarillë” Nolofinwë said, greeting his granddaughter along with her family, as he received them in his birthday party. The Celebrindal smiled, sporting what could only be called a pixie cut, something no elf had before, but it was better than the bald and military cut she had a few months before. 

“I´m glad to be here, grandfather” she answered after the hug. “I was hoping to also see my parents…”

“Atar, they are waiting for you” Tuor and Earendil´s eyes went wide. Aredhel was not in front of them, with a long wig of golden hair, adorned with dark jewellery that was definitely a gift from her husband. The older princess sent her niece a smug smiled, which the other returned with a hateful glare. She dared to…

“Oh, yes” Fingolfin answered, distracted. “Well, enjoy the fest, Itarillë. Irissë, play nicely.”

Maeglin watched the exchange of looks from afar, wondering if his grandmother would allow him to stay for the night. Perhaps if he spent the rest of the year plastered to Anairë´s skirt, then he would be safe from his vengeful cousin. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> And now we know why Aredhel and Idril don´t get on with each other. And one of the causes for Maeglin´s further problems, as he is definitely the easiest target for Idril´s revenge. Or Turgon´s, in any case. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Review!!


End file.
